


Shock

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Biblical References, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Episode: s03e16 Doppelgangland, F/F, Fluffy Ending, feelings realized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Willow might have shared in Season Three, which could have changed everything.  (3 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

Buffy's breath caught. She could hardly believe it. She couldn't believe it. Her pain remained unbearable, an iron band around her heart. “Willow! You're Alive.”

Willow looked nervous, perplexed. “Aren't I usually?” Beautiful, innocent, perplexed, alive Willow. Buffy's pain snapped. She surged forward on a tide of love and gratitude until Willow was safe and warm in her arms. Truth crackled electric between them. Their mouths brushed, a slight contact. To the others, it was nothing, a shockingly demonstrative greeting, lost in the greater shock that was Willow, alive. For Buffy and Willow, the circuit closed. And there was light.


End file.
